


You are safe with me.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sad Dad Club, Viren has nightmares, but Harrow doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Viren has night terrors, and Harrow is there to wake him. And then stay and watch him sleep. Ya know, like a good friend.





	You are safe with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Virrow won the twitter poll

* * *

* * *

“You are safe, Viren, _shhhh,_ ” Harrow’s voice washed over him, soft but filled with concern. It only added to Viren’s confusion, as he tried to push himself upright. He was restrained, something resting heavy on his chest. When he reached for it, his fingers brushed against Harrow’s hand, laid firmly against his ribs. Holding him down. Anchoring him.  

His struggles slowed, sleep slowly seeping from his mind and taking with it whatever had been terrorizing him. It slid away like sand through the cracks in the floor of his waking mind, and after a moment he was able to coordinate his limbs enough to sit up and carefully push Harrow’s hands away.

The bed dipped under Harrow’s weight as he sat on the edge, as Viren rubbed at his eyes, scrubbing the last traces of nightmare from them. The uneasy feeling of his restless dreams clung to him, none the less, and he pushed his hair back out of his face, unsurprised to find his hair damp with sweat and his skin clammy.

“What brings you to my chambers so late, my king?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

 

Harrow’s warm hand rested on his leg, over the blankets.

“I heard you yelling. I didn’t realize you were dreaming, I thought you might have been injured. It isn’t like you to be asleep at such a reasonable time.” He added, nudging Viren until Viren dropped his hand to smile reluctantly at Harrow.

He hadn’t even drawn the drapes before he’d gone to rest, but he had suddenly been so tired. The moonlight filled his chambers, bathing his handsome friend is a very flattering way.

“disappointed there’s no monsters to save me from?” asked Viren, only to sigh and rub his face again. Exhaustion was creeping along his limbs, and even with the unease still clinging to his mind and making his skin prickle like he’d walked through a spider’s web, Viren craved rest. He was so very tired.

Harrow tilted his head, watching Viren’s expression change, and smiled slightly.

“I wouldn’t say that. I seemed to have gallivantly saved you from your dream monsters.” His voice was so warm. Like a candle- or, or a _blanket…_

Viren’s eyes were closing despite his best effort.

“Mmm, I suppose I owe my chivalrous night a kiss,” he laughed thickly, eyes already closed as he lay back. Harrow was a warm, comfortable presence at his hip, and Viren was asleep before he could hear Harrow’s response, lulled by the soft timber in Harrow’s voice, and the warmth of his sword roughened hands as they brushed the sweat dampened hair from Viren’s brow, smoothing away the worry lines until he fell into deeper, dreamless sleep.

 

Harrow lingered a time longer, watching Viren sleep away his demons, face slack and the tides of his breath soft, even and deep. He slumbered peacefully under his king’s critical gaze. He stayed long enough to be certain his friend wouldn’t tumble back into wrestles sleep, then bent over his slumbering form, and kissed him softly on the brow.

“No more bad dreams tonight, dearest.” His touch lingered, far more tender then he’d intended, but who was to see them? He brushed his hair back again, and sat up before he could do anything foolish. Harrow stood slowly, heart panging when Viren curled towards him, seeking his warmth as he moved from the bed. _Just a moment longer_ , he told himself, lingering to make certain the things that haunted them all didn’t come back for Viren this night. When he settled back down, Harrow slipped out of the room.

One night, he would find the nerve to stay, lay down beside him and hold him so the terrors didn’t return. But tonight was not that night.

With a sigh, he turned towards his own rooms, and bed.

_We have time_. There would always be another night.


End file.
